1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the dental field, and particularly the use of a visual-audio analgesic and light reflector assembly to illuminate the area of the patient's mouth under operation without interfering with patient's view of a display screen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses dental lighting structures supported by an overhanging swivel member. Thus for example note U.S. Pat. No. 3,191,023 which discloses a dental lighting structure.